


The First Time They Saw Each Other... The Real Story

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, Alternate Canon/Divergent Canon, ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Indra was really annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: #ClexaWeek2017#Fic submission for Friday's theme, Alternate Canon/Divergent Canon (03/03)Skaikru wanted to negotiate and sent an ambassador to meet with the Commander. The Commander wasn't having any of it until she laid her eyes on the girl. This story tells what really happened the first time they met.





	

It has been a long few months and Lexa wasn’t in the best of moods. The number of people captured and turned by the Mountain Men were increasing. The Ice Nation had been constantly challenging her every command and decision. And now, a group of people just fell down from the sky and killing her people left and right. Her advisers and generals had been all over her, urging her, pushing her to take decisive action. She finally relented and now her army is waiting near Skaikru’s camp, ready to kill every single one of them. And as expected, they are sending one of their leaders to negotiate. Fat chance, she thought. There is no way the massacre will not be avenged. Blood must have blood. She had half a mind to just send her army right now and get it over quickly. Then she can go back to Polis, check one task off her to-do list and maybe she can start sleeping again for a few hours every night.

So no, Clarke, the person they’ll be sending to talk to her will definitely not have a good time today.

She was still stewing in her murderous thoughts when she heard the sounds of people approaching. Curtains up. She sat up on her chair, crossed her legs, unsheathed her knife, and placed a scowl on her face. Then the tent’s flap was opened.

Oh.

A girl with hair like fields of wheat just walked inside the tent.

Oh.

With eyes like the clear blue sky.

“Ahem, ahem.” The sound of Indra’s fake coughing brought back Lexa to reality.

“So… ahh... you're the one… who burned 200…err 300 of my… ahh people alive.” Lexa croaked out.

The girl with the bruised face just stared at her, open mouthed and wide eyed. Lexa stared back.    

Indra coughed again, a little bit louder.

The girl blinked rapidly then in one breath said, “You'retheonewhosentthemtheretokillus.”

Lexa sat up a little straighter and leaned towards the girl, not talking, just staring.                          

“Do you have an answer for the Commander, Clarke of the sky people?” Indra spoke up after subtly shaking her head at the dazed Commander.

Clarke glanced at Indra nervously, blinking rapidly. “I'vecometomakeyouanoffer.” She spoke rapidly again.

“Yes!”  

Clarke, Indra, Gustus all turned their heads violently towards the voice, they all nearly suffered whiplash.

Lexa felt herself reddened with embarrassment. “I mean… ahh…” Lexa stammered as she felt everyone staring at her. Her coat suddenly hot and constricting.

“Gustus, take Clarke out for a few minutes,” Indra barked. “And all of you leave,” she added as she looked at the people in the room.

After the tent was emptied out and it was only Indra and her, Lexa leaned back on her chair, slouching like a guilty teenager who knew she was caught doing the wrong thing.

“Heda,” Indra paused as she took a deep breath. “I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“I think it is the lack of sleep, Indra,” Lexa said as she tried to put more force in her voice. “It’s messing with my mind.”  

“Do you want to take a nap, Commander?” Indra asked in all seriousness.

“I’ll be fine, just give me a few minutes to compose myself.”

Indra nodded. She started walking towards the opening when she suddenly stopped. She turned around and faced the Commander who was cradling her head in her hands. “I’m not blind, Lexa. I see what you see. She looks a lot like Costia but she is not her,” she softly said. “It would be wise to keep that in mind.”

“Thank you for the counsel, Indra.” With another bow, Indra exited the tent.

Alone, Lexa stood up and paced inside the tent. She can’t be weighed down by sentimentality and wistfulness. Her people depend on her. They are crying out for revenge. A whole village burned to the ground, women and children slaughtered, 300 warriors killed. Someone must pay.    

When Clarke entered the tent again, the atmosphere was different. The person sitting on the throne was frightening and unforgiving.  “You talk about an offer,” Lexa spewed out the last word with distaste. “This is not a negotiation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. We don't really know what Costia looked like. And this doesn't really change the story much. But you can see how this could have possibly caused Lexa to act differently with Clarke right from the start.


End file.
